


醋意

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Hiromichiko, ひろみちこ - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	醋意

**大门视角**  
  
  
  
「城之内？」  
  
「嗯...」  
  
「你喝醉了」  
  
「嗯...」  
  
只有哼哼唧唧的应声，随着吐息自然而然发出。  
  
不知道有没有听到我的声音——  
  
瘫在副驾驶上的她显然已经不省人事。  
  
  
  
半小时前接到她的电话时，没想到她喝成这样。虽然知道今晚她去同级生聚会，但这也太拼了吧。  
  
明显是有心事嘛。  
  
为了什么人啊，竟然能喝成这样。  
  
幼稚。  
  
  
  
「もしも——し！大...さん！」  
  
光是电话里的声音就很明显的醉了。  
  
好歹把别人名字喊清楚吧，确定没拨错吗。  
  
「又喝多了...你在哪，我去接你」  
  
「好啊好啊！快过来一起喝——喂——再来一瓶——啊你你等——喂！还我」  
  
「不好意思，那个...城之内医生好像醉的有点厉害了，能麻烦你来接她回去吗」  
  
一个陌生的声音，听起来还算清醒。  
  
「谁醉了！」  
  
背景音是她在逞强。  
  
「嗯，地址报给我吧」  
  
「诶？...」  
  
对方惊讶了一下。可能因为听到的是女性的声音吧。  
  
「我还以为是...啊，没事，你方便吗？或者我送她回去也可以」  
  
「不用。方便得很」  
  
自己那股不客气和决绝感，在这种时候总是争先恐后往外冒。  
  
看不起谁呢。  
  
可是对方毕竟是城之内的同学，我这样，好像也不太好。  
  
最终还是从牙缝里挤出了一句「谢谢了」。  
  
这都是，被城之内骂出来的肌肉记忆了。  
  
  
  
见到城之内的时候，她带着一阵酒气，晕晕倒倒的就扑过来。  
  
“一副放飞自我的样子，十足的孩子气。” 我想到她常常拿来说我的这句话。此情此景，反而很适合她。  
  
「走了，回家」  
  
我牢牢扣住她的腰，不让她乱晃。  
  
现在这人，已经连站都站不稳了。  
  
「回去喽！下回见！」  
  
她回过身和朋友们大力地摆了摆手，但明显在看到某个人的时候赶紧避过了头，扯住我的胳膊就要走。  
  
「那下回见了，城之内」  
  
偏偏是这个人，走上前和我们搭了话。  
  
「啊大门...医生？好久不见了。没想到是你啊」  
  
「我们见过吗」  
  
谁啊。这人。  
  
和电话里一样的声音，是个身形瘦高的的男人。看得出来也喝了不少，但还清醒得很。  
  
「啊，我是山田武啊，大门医生不记得了吗」  
  
「喔」  
  
所以是谁？  
  
城之内读的是医校，那，估计是个在哪打过照面的医生？  
  
这根本不重要吧。  
  
「没想到你和博美关系这么好啊。那就麻烦你啦」  
  
他喊什么？博美？  
  
我一时分不清自己是耳朵疼还是脑子疼。  
  
「不会」  
  
没工夫想这么多，打开车门就把城之内塞进副驾驶，用安全带绑了个牢。  
  
我一个字也不想多说的样子，显得有点气急败坏。  
  
「走了」  
  
礼节性地对着半摇下来的车窗外她那些朋友们招呼了一声。  
  
虽然听起来...恶狠狠的吧。

* * *

  
  
「怎么喝这么多」  
  
她只是哼哼。我却继续发问。  
  
怕她吹着不舒服，把车上的冷气关小了些。也许和情绪有关，不一会儿就觉得热了起来。  
  
「嗯...没有吧」  
  
像是恢复了一点清醒。  
  
城之内喝酒很有意思。要么不喝。一旦醉了，反而开始主动要酒来喝。但是她醉的快，醒的也快，别看她刚才连说话都提高了好几个音量，其实要醒过来，也就不一会儿的事儿。  
  
现在这么安静，估计正在清醒中了。  
  
「是谁啊」  
  
「谁？...」  
  
「叫什么...山田什么的」  
  
「诶...」  
  
「嗯，你知道的吧。谁啊」  
  
我克制着自己的想法。但是语气忍不住的烦躁。  
  
「阿武啊...提他...干嘛？」  
  
阿武？  
  
嚯。你们一个博美，一个阿武的，是要怎样。  
  
「...随便问下」  
  
“随便问下”， 就有鬼了。  
  
「我还以为大门さん...要问什么呢」  
  
「你希望我问点什么吗」  
  
没好气地回了她一句。  
  
「嗯...没」  
  
一直眯着眼，也没反驳我。看来还没完全清醒。  
  
「下次别这样了」  
  
「怎样了？」  
  
「喝这么多啊」  
  
话题绕了一圈。想问的还是没问出口。  
  
「管很多哦。大门先、生」  
  
一字一顿地加上「先生」二字。像在...埋怨我？  
  
「哈？」  
  
把车靠边，熄了火。虽然道路安全法没规定生气不能开车，但我觉得，自己现在这脾气可比酒精还危险。  
  
「你喝成这样，我会很麻烦诶」  
  
关着的窗，空气发烫。  
  
「那真是...对不起了」  
  
她把头偏向车窗的一侧，甩下淡淡的一句，不再搭理我。  
  
这是干什么...  
  
我都还没来得及生气啊。  
  
喂。  
  
「道歉可不是这么道的」  
  
我气上心头。  
  
「...」  
  
见她没反应，一把拉她过来，不由分说在她唇上啄了一口。  
  
「这个。是麻烦我的补偿」  
  
我拿出自己的顽固做派，抬眼挑衅。  
  
「那，我的补偿呢」  
  
意外地，从她那里获得一句轻声反问。  
  
这才发现那双眸，正在泪雾里闪着光。  
  
委屈的人不应该是我吗。她...在说什么啊。  
  
「所以是谁？那个山田？」  
  
我必须马上要知道，是不是这混蛋对城之内做了什么。  
  
「又是他...为什么老提？」  
  
「你们关系不是很好吗。一会博美、一会阿武的」  
  
「诶...」  
  
她看着我，委屈似乎有所消解。  
  
「吃醋了？」  
  
眼底甚至盛起了一丝笑意。  
  
「哈？？哪儿吃...我能吃什么醋啊少胡说了！」  
  
一紧张就什么话都往外蹦。每次都控制不住。  
  
「大门...当真不认识吗」  
  
她认真地看着我，进一步确认。  
  
「谁啊到底」  
  
我只有一个白眼翻过去。  
  
真就不明白她在说什么。  
  
「那就好」  
  
还是没回答我的问题，却满意地解开了安全带。  
  
然后。  
  
「诶诶你干什——啊你...小心」  
  
晕成这样竟然还能这么敏捷地在这狭小空间里朝我爬来...我迅速拉起了手刹，空间的限制让我制止不能。怕她磕碰，只能按照她的意愿，赶忙伸手去接。  
  
「呼」  
  
跨坐在了我面前，她一本满足地歇了口气。  
  
现在是一个非常奇怪的状态了。  
  
她笑吟吟地捧过我的脸。  
  
「你不用知道」  
  
「为什么」  
  
我仰起头，略带惊讶地直面她的压迫。  
  
她没有回答，却给了我一个，有奖赏意味的吻。  
  
  
  
**城之内视角**  
  
  
  
「你喝醉了」  
  
「嗯...」  
  
只有一句哼哼唧唧的回应，是因为我真的有点晕。  
  
但她的声音还是听的真切。  
  
今晚聚会，我没想到阿武也会来。虽然以前大家关系都很好，而且我直到现在都习惯性地称呼山田为“阿武”，但一想到两年前他提起大门医生...心里还是咯吱乱响。  
  
我怎么也想不到，那个人的桃花，竟然漂洋过海开到自己身边来了。  
  
阿武应该也不会想到，我这个一直开他玩笑的人，心里想的其实一直是怎么让他离大门远一点。  
  
啊啦，城之内，演技一流呢。  
  
仅仅是因为在美国一起做了两场手术就被迷的神魂颠倒。哼，还是想的太简单了。  
  
不过我...好像也没什么资格说人家吧。  
  
不重要了。  
  
今天见他的时候，本以为这件事都过去了。结果阿武他还是像以前一样固执，竟然一直坚持到现在。为了赶上大门的脚步，他这两年奋进有为，现在在美国那边也算是风生水起了。抛开他对大门的念想，也是位连我都觉得尊敬的外科医。  
  
不得不承认，我把他当成对手了。  
  
和大门的关系一直是保密状态，所以彼此身边还是常常出现蜂蝶。大门这个样子，不管走到哪儿，总会引起一些注视的。我也很清楚她是无心的。以往那些人，不用想，绝对入不了她的法眼，但凭我对阿武的了解...他要是认真起来，我可不敢保证什么。  
  
所以心里才会这么堵得慌吧。  
  
  
  
为了什么人才能把自己喝成这样啊。  
  
还能为了什么人？  
  
不能对她撒的气，只能留给自己了呀。  
  
  
  
阿武上前和大门搭话的时候，我恨不得立刻就把她拽走。我本以为牢不可摧的同窗情谊，在看到他们二人面对面的那一刻，瞬间土崩瓦解。  
  
我也会重色轻友？  
  
也许是喝了酒，脑袋空空了吧。  
  
路上，大门她一个劲儿追问我阿武的身份，让人越发烦躁。  
  
平时她明明，不会对谁这么感兴趣的。  
  
车停下时，整个车厢里都是因为她那抱怨的语气而扭曲的热度，呛得我鼻子发酸。  
  
一定、也是酒精的缘故吧。  
  
就在眼泪差点要挣脱眼眶时，耳边传来了她别扭的两声:「博美」和「阿武」。  
  
我好像突然懂了她为什么一直追问对方是谁。  
  
  
  
看来大门还是那个大门呢。  
  
山田さん，出师未捷喔。  
  
  
  
克制不住自己的冲动，啪嗒一声按开了被她扎牢的安全扣，往那张气鼓鼓的脸靠近了去。  
  
  
  
对不起了，阿武。  
  
这个人，实在没办法让给你呢。  
  
  
  
**大门视角**  
  
  
  
对她的不满，被这个主动贴紧的吻甜的烟消云散。  
  
我仿佛一下跌进了她的蜜罐子。  
  
但现在即使调节座椅也无法改变的一个事实是，我整个人，都被她牢牢地牵制住了。  
  
这怎么行。  
  
而且现在莫名其妙还在车里...  
  
「哈...唔——等一下！」  
  
突然拉开两人之间的距离。  
  
「怎么？...」  
  
在她眼底扑闪扑闪的笑意，亮过了窗外忽明忽暗的街灯。  
  
冷气重新开始循环，我却感到自己的体温，不降反升。  
  
「城之内...你确定吗」  
  
唇上刚刚留下的香甜正吞噬着自己的思考，但我仍然挣扎着想要确认，她现在这股热情，是不是真的发自内心。  
  
尤其是现在关于那个，山田，的事情，还没彻底解决的时候。  
  
「在这里...不行吗」  
  
「不是... 你...还没告诉我那个人是谁」  
  
「啊啦...那个人？」  
  
「啊，那个人。为什么喊你...博美啊」  
  
在说到最后几个音节时，我突然一阵别扭。  
  
意识到自己喊出了她的名字，羞耻感让我头皮发麻。连声音都听从了内心，在结尾的字节弱了下去。  
  
我恨自己这每次都掩盖不住的心虚。  
  
「噢...不是都说了吗」  
  
她玩味似的看着我。  
  
「大门さん——不需要知道」  
  
笑的更灿烂了。  
  
什么嘛！  
  
车停在安静的路边，路灯低暗，毫不打扰。  
  
一切看起来都刚刚好。  
  
「我偏要知道」  
  
但是不想有哪怕一点点的风险。我回手扯过后座放着的x光片，往前一甩，塞住了大半挡风玻璃。  
  
「现在。就要」  
  
丢下这么一句，我锁住她的腰，仰面袭击了那双唇。  
  
「呼......」  
  
因为感性而缠绕在一起的舌抑制了多余的话语，只在彼此的舌尖，用最微小的感应传递着可以被无限放大的索求。  
  
出于气恼而加重了力度，我从未如此贪婪地享用着她的回应。  
  
「今天...」  
  
找机会滑开双唇，她暂时躲避了我凶狠的进攻。  
  
抬高了下巴，眯起眼睛。  
  
「一点都不温柔呢」  
  
撇了一下嘴，又很快勾起了嘴角——是麻醉医惯有的危险笑容。  
  
「给我轻一点啊，大、门」  
  
原本勾住我脖子的手不知什么时候暗暗收了回来。她伸出食指，轻轻戳了一下我的脑门。  
  
就像教训不听话的小孩儿那样。  
  
「抱歉」  
  
口是心非的道歉早已是常态。  
  
心里想的明明是，还差的远呢。  
  
虽然被她截断了逃跑路线，但我早就想好了，即使现在这样被她卡在座位上不能动弹，也还有扭转局势的空间。  
  
区区这种事...拜托，我可是不会失败的诶。  
  
「来」  
  
慢慢调后了座椅的位置，给之后的滚烫留出更多可以活动的空档。我扣紧了停在她后背的手，让那份体温又靠我近了一些。  
  
「唔...呼...」  
  
抱怨过我的力度，她亲自示范似的，大度地赠予了我温柔又细腻的回吻。  
  
「想知道的话...嗯...哈...看你表现」  
  
从含混的喘息中，耳边拼凑出了她的倔强。  
  
我已经分不清，心里点燃的是什么火了。  
  
  
  
**城之内视角**  
  
  
  
「那我可听定了」  
  
我当然知道她不会认输。即使是这个，此时此刻，被我困在驾驶室的她。  
  
所以从一开始，我就没有想过要压制。  
  
只不过是觉得，这样的俯视，可以好好看看她而已。  
  
「嗯？……」  
  
不知道这人为什么突然躲开我的吻，可还没等我睁眼，就被颈边附上的热气蒸软了腰。如我所说的，她放柔了力度，比起刚才的吻，现在更像是在轻轻摩挲，我甚至感受的到她唇上让人颤栗的粗糙细纹。  
  
「抬头」  
  
被她伸手抬起了下巴的我，完全就是任听处置。可走过侧颈的热度，停在喉咙，突然变成了了一个安静的吻。  
  
不对，这个吮吸感...  
  
「不...别！」  
  
这里留下印记的话也太明显了，她在想什么啊！  
  
「唔...那行」  
  
被推开的她抬头看看我，似乎是懂了我的顾虑。  
  
「那就这边，总可以吧」  
  
不喜欢被束缚，所以衬衫的领口开着两颗扣子是我的习惯。现在反倒给她行了方便。  
  
撩开了我因为低头而散在肩膀的发，她把头埋进肩窝，继续着很有她个人特色的温柔对待。  
  
皮肤本应传来的微微胀痛，却因为那人的顽皮，让我止不住发痒。她对力度的掌控，总让我情不自禁想要对她暴露更多。  
  
暴露更多，连我都不曾见过的自己。  
  
「嗯...扶好」  
  
她抓过我的手搭在肩头，拉下座椅靠背，缓缓放倒。  
  
「不然脖子会累」  
  
顺便给我解释了为什么要这么干。  
  
她手心的温度在我腰间越发滚热。夏天的衣衫根本隔离不了这种温度。  
  
「衬衫...啊麻烦死了」  
  
和扣子之间的战争最终还是她赢了，虽然赢得气急败坏，但毕竟是赢了。  
  
那人脸上忍不住的骄傲。  
  
直到她伸手要拿下我后背的搭扣，我才突然意识到环境的危险。万一有人经过...  
  
我红了脸，下意识地扯了扯她的胳膊——  
  
「留...一点」  
  
「啊啦，城之内医生，醒了吗？」  
  
戏谑的样子，有够欠扁。  
  
「但是，今天好像醒的太迟了」  
  
她没理会我的请求，还是解开了束缚。  
  
「你看，它们也等的急呢」  
  
不怀好意地示意我往下看。  
  
「大门！...嗯啊——」  
  
因为羞耻感和担心而放大了的刺激，在她的吮吸之下，瞬间麻痹了我的神经。  
  
「你...你...」  
  
「放心...有我在呢」  
  
伸手把衬衫在我身上搭好，趴到我耳边轻轻地这么安慰道。  
  
顽劣之后突如其来的温柔，就是她让人无法挣脱的秘诀吧。  
  
「嘛，到底打算什么时候说呢...」  
  
更像是一句自言自语，她还是很认真地疼爱着我胸前的挺立。察觉到我的兴奋过度，她没像以往那样坏心眼地舔咬，只是轻轻包裹，用十分小心的吸力，让我投降。  
  
车里的冷气完全没有了存在感。我和她，两缕细汗。  
  
空间的压迫和她的耐心，反倒让我迫不及待起来。我抱住她后脑的手，渐渐用上了力道。  
  
  
  
**大门视角**  
  
  
  
「呼啊...哈......」  
  
明明已经期待的不行，还在极力克制。  
  
是因为，这个危险环境的缘故吗。的确，连我都觉得有点担心。  
  
但是眼前这样的她...我自然不用多说。  
  
完全不给人考虑的余地。  
  
悄悄动了一动的她，让我刚才被压住的腿部突然一麻。  
  
「你...」  
  
我还没说什么，她又悄悄挪了回去。  
  
我忽然明白，她的诉求已经超出了大脑的控制。  
  
那还等什么。  
  
相比衬衫，腰带可就好对付多了。我坐起身，一手搂住腰，另一只手几乎不费力，闯进了她的领地。  
  
「我可是，有好好洗手的」  
  
「笨...蛋」  
  
虽然这种时候说这个好像很奇怪，但是出于医生的自觉，还是想让她更安心。  
  
「所以...差不多也该说了吧，嗯？」  
  
我抬眼看她，锁骨边是一层汗，眼眶里是一层泪。  
  
而我伸手探察到的湿润，早就不止细细一层。  
  
「这种程度...啊...而已吗...唔嗯...」  
  
哈？  
  
「那别怪我不客气」  
  
话虽这么说，现在这姿势的确有些不方便。我想要从下面探进，必须得有她的配合。  
  
「这样」  
  
我拍拍城之内，抱起她往后仰靠在座椅上，示意她跪起在两边，而不是完全紧靠我 不留一点空隙。  
  
「不要...」  
  
她抱紧我不松。像是一离开贴紧了我的身体，她就会暴露一样。  
  
毕竟在车里，果然还是有所顾虑。  
  
但是...怎么可能停下。  
  
「没事，外面看不见」  
  
「...」  
  
透过微光，瞧见她的脸又红了几分。  
  
「城之内...想要对吧」  
  
见她犹豫，故意趴上耳边轻咬。进不去的手也蠢蠢欲动，在边缘耐心地转动着，劝诱着。  
  
「...嗯...别」  
  
「连表现的机会都不给我吗」  
  
「你...嗯...哈啊...」  
  
「放心。不然...没办法」  
  
手上的刺激，指明问题的关键所在。  
  
「...」  
  
她没说话，却缓缓起了身，听从了。  
  
衬衫从身侧垂垂地挂下，在我们之间盖起小小空间，隐隐约约之中，给她的曼妙围起了一圈庇护。  
  
这似乎给她带来了一丝安慰。  
  
于是刚才那份克制，好像失了效。  
  
她撑在我身上，正对着我的这一面毫无保留。锁骨，顶峰，还有那正紧贴着我的手腕、已经按捺不住要顶动的小腹——  
  
完全是一个让人无法忍耐的画面。  
  
「好」  
  
她的身体已经准备充分。  
  
接下来，就是把主动权全部交予我。  
  
「哈啊......」  
  
悬空了的入口因为岔开的双腿格外好寻，阻挡不住的细流汨汨而出，沿着大腿缓缓滑下，滚烫而动情。  
  
她的空虚，只能由我来填满。  
  
「啊！——」  
  
内壁轻易被顶入，她整个身体下意识地一缩。这样卧着，我的手臂不用抬起，也省下了更多力气。  
  
然后，全数施加给指尖。  
  
另一只手捧近了她的脸颊——  
  
「看来城之内...很喜欢在车里，嗯？」  
  
「呼啊...啊...」  
  
「没关系，靠着我」  
  
我不忍心看她抖动着用双臂撑在两侧，拉下她的肩，让她伏在我身上。她已经有些疲惫，把头枕在了我的肩头，紧紧抱住了我的脑袋。  
  
「现在...如何？」  
  
手上的热度越发灼人，她似乎把浑身的力量都集中在了那里，附和着我的节奏，来回摆动。  
  
「能...告诉我了吗」  
  
我不知道自己为什么这么固执。  
  
「嗯...嗯...」  
  
「看来还不够？」  
  
「啊——」  
  
我早就摸到的杀手锏，看来不得不用了。  
  
「不....不」  
  
「不要？还是，不够？」  
  
因为下身的刺激而断断续续的话语，轻易被我打断。她意识到自己的处境，一时恼火，咬住了我的耳朵。  
  
「啊疼疼——」  
  
「呼啊...不是...你想的那样...」  
  
她极力的克制着呼吸的紊乱，这么和我说道。  
  
「都怪你！」  
  
她扶起自己的上半身，用那双眼睛看着我。  
  
因为刚才的感官刺激而润湿的眼眶，带着委屈一筐。  
  
擦去那点遮挡，就发现，藏着春水一汪。  
  
「自己在美国惹下的风流债...还不记得对方？」  
  
「哈？」  
  
「虽然也是...很优秀的人，但你可...不能被阿武拐走喔」  
  
她看着我，可能没有意识到，她说的话在我心里已经掀起了好几个浪。  
  
我？...怎么会是我？...我真的不认识他啊...风流债？我什么都没做啊...  
  
等一下。所以城之内是在...  
  
吃我的醋咯？  
  
完了。  
  
糟糕。  
  
好开心！  
  
完全没注意到她脸上越来越红。  
  
啊啊~毕竟都说了这种话嘛。  
  
「怎么可能被拐走嘛...可笑」  
  
我撩起她散下的发。  
  
「真的？」  
  
「还能假？倒是你，也别随便被几顿好吃的就勾走了」  
  
「你以为！...都像你一样...唔啊...」  
  
要反驳我的时候因为身体一动，她这句话差点有了个艳丽的收尾。  
  
这才发现，我的手还在原处。  
  
使命，还没结束。  
  
「呐，既然你告诉我了，我也要说话算话吧」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「我的表现，难道城之内...觉得已经可以了？」  
  
她脸涨得通红，一句笨蛋还没说出口，就被我的吻直接吞走。  
  
刚才因为大脑信息过载而暂停的手指，在她毫无意识的情况下，再次开始了抽动。  
  
「啊啊...啊别...」  
  
「不管多优秀的医生…  
  
「啊...什么...  
  
「我认定的partner...  
  
「嗯啊...啊啊...慢一点啊你...」  
  
「只有你一个——」  
  
再次抱紧她，贴在耳边。

「博美。」  
  
想让她好好听清，我的爱意。  
  
「...大门...さん...」  
  
「不是哦，不是大门」  
  
我慢慢停下，看她的反应。  
  
「别...别停...」  
  
「不、是、大、门」  
  
得知了自己在她心里的地位，突然恃宠而骄。我故意避开敏感，只在周围点拨，引她着急。  
  
「未...未知子...快点...」  
  
拍打着我的脑袋，小声地凑在我耳后倾吐着自己的诉求。  
  
「嗯，这就对了」  
  
心满意足地，兑现我的承诺。  
  
「啊啊...那边...啊！.....」  
  
她的世界，被我搅翻了天。  
  
身心，都是。  
  
  
  
**后记**  
  
  
  
“呐，晶叔——帮我查下呗”  
  
大门神神秘秘地凑了过来。  
  
“难得看你对谁这么有兴趣啊。我记得上次这个样子，还是你让我查城之——”  
  
“啊啊那个!——  
  
“嗯？…”  
  
在厨房忙活的麻醉医隐约听到了自己的名字。  
  
可能是错觉吧。  
  
“嘛, 就有点感兴趣！晶叔晶叔拜托了”  
  
能让自己和城之内同时吃下两份醋。大门倒要看看这人什么来头。  
  
再说了，干嘛“博美博美”叫的那么亲啦。  
  
“好啦。帮你查就是了。我记得这个人这两年在美国可有名——”  
  
“不不是查这个啦”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我是说查——”  
  
凑到晶叔耳边说起了悄悄话。  
  
“哈？博美？”  
  
城之内这下是听的真切了。  
  
“怎么了吗？”从厨房探出头来。  
  
“啊没有没有——就是，那个，今晚要不要一起去吃烤肉？我还有两张券呢”  
  
“嗯？两张？你这是打算不让谁去呢”  
  
神原所长立刻敏锐了起来。  
  
“大门桑...” 城之内也摇了摇头。  
  
“晶叔...不要这样嘛...我给晶叔准备了其他的啦”  
  
晶叔叹了一口气。  
  
连本凯西都能看出来你们俩有猫腻了。  
  
能捡回城之内，只能说是自己家徒弟傻人有傻福吧。  
  
“好啦，我老人家不喜欢凑这个热闹。啊对，要不开车去吧。未知子，你的车也该开开了吧，最近怎么都不用。”  
  
“不要——”  
  
两个方向的异口同声。  
  
“啊？...”  
  
“啊好像制冷有问题...”  
  
“嗯每次都很热...”  
  
“啊？新车诶这可是。唉，又要花钱了...”  
  
晶叔碎碎念，剩下两个人没敢对视。  
  
  
  
每次都很热？  
  
这恐怕，不是车的问题吧。  
  
  
  
(完)


End file.
